


The Fake Reporter

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is totally head over heels for a senior - who is about to leave school for college. Eren never had the guts to talk to him and since there's nothing left to lose, he's giving it a try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fake Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first attempt of writing a fanfiction in English. I know I need to improve my skills so please don't hesitate to give me advice and corrections, be it my language or my storytelling, I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> I did a rewriting of an old story of mine, I really hope you enjoy it!

The young boy hid behind a wall. He was there. The senior he admired was chitchatting behind this wall with his friends and he was about to walk into that room and ask him everything he had been wanting to know ever since he had fallen for him. Well, at least some questions.  

“Eren, won’t you go in already? You know the break is almost over.”

“I still got about 15 minutes so please, Mikasa. I need my time.”

The black-haired girl sighed and mumbled: “And how long do you plan on talking to him then? If you want him to believe your made-up story you should at least make sure to plan in enough time.”

Mikasa was right. She was just too right for Eren to possibly deny it.

“Alright. You’re right. I’ve been waiting here for more than 20 minutes now. If I don’t do it today, I’ll never be able to do it.” Especially since the seniors will be graduating tomorrow. If he didn’t want to regret not having the guts to talk to his crush today, he had to walk in there and talk to that boy. In the end he was also just a simple human being, right? Well, besides the fact that he was the ace of their high school soccer team, good looking, smart and charming, he was a simple human being anyone would be able to talk to, wasn’t he?

“Eren, 13 minutes left.”, Mikasa insisted.

“I know, just shut up, would you?!” he groaned and walked up to the door, the last hindrance that kept him away from his plan on getting the information he wanted. Was he sure about all this? If he didn’t do it, he’d meet someone else. He’d be going to College, meet some nice guys and never ever think of this particular guy again. Thus, no reason to get rejected by him now.

He gulped as he felt a pair of dark grey eyes almost killing him with their staring. Mikasa sure wouldn’t let him give up on this one yet. He’d been talking about Levi since his first day he enrolled in this school. Their first day was over as they walked home together and passed by the soccer court. That day had been pretty hot so it was no surprise many of the guys playing on the court weren’t wearing a shirt anymore but their sunburnt skins were covered in sweat. The moment he had seen his senior for the first time, there had been no way back. His muscular and athletic body, his black hair and these shining grey eyes had caught him right on the spot. Just imagining him, lying and moaning under his own sweating body, thrusting into him was the only thing he had imagined ever since then. There’s no possible solution for this. These thoughts would take him to hell one day.

Mikasa, his adopted sister, was his best friend and she knew everything about him. Every dirty little secret there was about him she knew by heart. According to this there was no reason to not tell her right on the spot: “I’m going to marry him. No matter the cost.”. Well, since then he hadn’t had the guts to talk to him during the past 10 months, this was his one and only chance. Even staring wasn’t possible anymore, since the older one was about to leave school forever. He didn’t even know which college he was planning to go to. Eren was pretty sure he got a soccer scholarship for a great university, if worst came to worst even for a university far abroad, maybe America. However, there was no time left for speculating over these things.

The 15-year old took one last deep breath, got his pen and papers ready for his play he was going to put on his imaginary stage. He took a look into his seniors’ classroom. A few students were in there, talking to each other. From what he could make out, they were simply talking about their future plans or what they were planning during summer. Nothing interesting though. Even though there weren’t many people in this room, it took Eren a few seconds to find out that Levi wasn’t even in this room.

“Yo brat. May I help you?”

Just by hearing this voice, the green-eyed boy winced. He turned around, without looking into a mirror he knew his face was deep red.

“I… I wanted… to maybe talk to you…”

Levi lifted one of his eyebrows while looking directly into the taller boys green eyes.

“Maybe wanted to talk to me?” the 19-year old soccer player took a nip from his freshly opened water bottle before continuing: “If you decided on what you want to do, I’m in there.”

Levi walked directly into the room he had been supposed to be in from the first moment and left behind a horribly confused Eren. What the heck did just happen? Levi, the boy whom he had been admiring for almost a year now just talked to him as if it meant nothing. As if they were eye to eye. Maybe he could really just walk up to him and ask him the prepared questions? Didn’t Levi just suggest it himself?

The 15-year old took a look to the corner he originally came from. Mikasa was still hiding there but watching. Her eyes told him one thing: ‘Just get the hell in there and do what we came for or I’ll make you regret.’ And Mikasa wasn’t the type you wanted to be punished by. Seriously not.

“I’ll do this.”, he whispered to himself, stood up straight and walked into the room. Levi sat in the back of the room, playing a game on his smartphone not looking up or reacting towards Eren.

Eren walked straight up to Levi’s seat, grabbing a free chair and sitting down right in front of him.  
“I’m sorry. I was just confused because you weren’t in the room and then you suddenly appeared behind me, so…”

“Just give me a sec, brat.”

The 19-year old definitely was into his game. His expression displayed his deep concentration and also the salvation he experienced from winning. He locked his cellphone and then directly looked into Eren’s eyes which made the younger one blush immediately.

“So, what do you want me to answer?”

Eren cleared his throat for a second before he started to ask the questions he had prepared in advance.

“So, I’m a reporter from the school’s newspaper. Since you’ll be graduating tomorrow I and many readers wanted to know a few things about your plans. Bur first, for those who don’t know you yet, may you introduce yourself? Maybe?”

Levi starred at Eren without hesitation, irritating him even a bit. Did he see through him? Does he know he’s lying? That he’s only doing this in order to satisfy himself? Before he could think this through over and over again and maybe even run out of the room screaming like a baby, Levi answered his question:

“I’m Levi Ackermann. I’m 19-years old and was born on 25th of December in a town quite near to Berlin. I started playing soccer before I can even remember and still play whenever it’s possible. I love tea and swearing. Fair enough?”

Eren kept blushing. He knew his birthday now. And he had missed it. Well, it’s during the Winter break so how would he have possibly known?

“Yeah….yes that should be enough. Ehm…. Which College do you plan to attend? Did you get a scholarship? I guess so.”

Levi nodded.

“Yeah, I did. I’ll be moving to London in 9 weeks.”

9 weeks. That makes it impossible to become his boyfriend. Well, if he ever had had a chance in first place which he totally doubts.

“So, what does your girlfriend say to all this?”

“Well, you tell me. How do you feel about it?”

Did he hear it right?

“Excuse me…?” was all he could say to this.

“Just kidding.”

Levi took another sip of his water before answering the question.

“I don’t have a girlfriend. Never had, actually. I don’t really like girls. I like balls.”

Eren didn’t get this. “You…are… you have…an objetophilia? Towards balls?”

Levi’s eyes widened. It took him a moment before he could react to this.

“I…don’t have an objectophilia. I like balls. Like those you have between your legs.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to widen up his eyes.

“This…um…”

Levi liked boys. This was, indeed, shocking. But in a positive way. This way he had a chance? Did he really?

Again, he cleared his throat. If he didn’t change the subject, he’d definitely regret what he’d be about to do.

“So, alright. Then, what would you imagine to be your first date to be like?”

That did totally work. Not.

“You inviting me?” Levi started to grin while getting more relaxed watching the younger boy turning red all over his face.

“I…I…Please, I’m trying to be serious…” Eren was almost at his limit. The boy of his dreams was obviously flirting with him and he was too afraid that this was too good to be true. Levi’s smile did decrease a little bit while hearing Eren’s reply.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I guess it doesn’t matter then. Class will start in 3 minutes, I guess you need to hurry up so you won’t be late.” Levi sat up straight again, obviously not satisfied with the situation.

“You’re right. Thanks for the talk.”

Eren got up from his chair, definitely feeling unwell with how this turned out after starting so good. Was there a chance for him to make things up? Levi obviously hit on him, right? What if he wasn’t making fun of him? If he was serious?

“Hey Levi. May I ask you one more thing?”

Levi’s gaze went up to hit Eren’s eyes, obviously surprised he wanted to know one more thing.

“Do you have a motto?”

His grey-eyes displayed pure confusion.

“Motto? Well, I do have one but is this really interesting?”

“I guess so… Doesn’t this explain what a person really…feels? Or thinks? What this person is ‘about’? You get what I mean?”

Levi nodded. Eren got a point with that.

“Make a choice you won’t regret is my philosophy.”

“A choice you won’t regret, huh.” Eren whispered to himself, looking at the door the teacher might be entering in any second.

“So, what would be your choice then? Is there something you don’t want to regret?”

Eren was curious. He looked back at Levi and his green eyes were sparkling, waiting for a specific thing –which he didn’t even know what it was– to hear from Levi’s mouth.

“Oh, I tried to hit on you a second ago but since you don’t seem to be interested, I won’t regret for not having even tried at least once, so…” Levi sighed as he grabbed his cellphone to check on the time.

“So you were serious?” Eren was totally surprised. Was this really happening? He needed to ask Mikasa to punch him as hard as possible the moment he walked out of this room just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Dead serious. I got a little something for shitty brats to be honest. No, I’m no pedophile, this sounded just wrong, I’m sorry.” Now it was him who blushed while Eren started to giggle. Thanks to Levi being a senior the teacher hadn’t shown up yet. Teachers also enjoyed these times because they could “just miss the time occasionally” or so they say (but don’t you dare be late when they’re on time!).

“See, I get it. I’m sorry I hit on you, okay? I just thought you maybe…well…came in here today because you liked me as well. But if I’m wrong I’m sorry, okay?”.

“I do.”

Levi’s previously a little annoyed looking face suddenly looked surprised mixed with a little blink of hope and happiness, yet still confused.

“I do… like you as well, Levi. I’m not a news reporter.”

“Oh no, I’m shocked. As if I hadn’t known this yet.” Was it even possible to have such a sarcastic tone in your voice? Eren didn’t think so.

“You know these things about me?” he was indeed surprised. Maybe if it was true that his beloved Levi realized his existence before they started talking to each other about 10 minutes ago, was it even possible he’d be interested in him to this extent of gathering information about him?

“Well, I know you’re not a reporter because you totally suck at this. And I know the newspaper guys from former interviews.”

Eren blushed again. He was too easy to see through. That was maybe the reason he usually never tells lies. He had never been good at this so why bother with it. It’s not like anyone believes it when you’re telling the truth anyway.

“You got me there. So…um…” before even starting his sentence, Eren was interrupted by Mr. Smith, Levi’s homeroom teacher. “Mr. Jäger. I truly understand that you want to stay with your senior friends as much as possible on their last day but don’t you have a class right now?”

“Oh, I do! I’m terribly sorry! I’ll be taking my leave then!” without even facing Levi again he rushed out of the room.

Mikasa was waiting right in front of it, smirking in a promising way. “You got what you wanted? I kept Mr. Smith busy to buy you some time. ‘I’m not feeling comfortable in my body what can I do’ blah blah shit. I hope me embarrassing myself was worth it. Was it? If it wasn’t then…” “Mikasa, just keep quiet, please. Let’s get out of here.”

Just taking a few steps, Levi appeared in the door that connected his classroom and the floor.

“Oi, Eren. We haven’t finished talking. It’s pretty impolite to leave without at least saying goodbye.”

Eren turned around, his face cherry red. “Le…Levi…What are you…”

“How am I supposed to contact you if I don’t have your number or mail?”

Eren felt like all of his blood rushed to his face. Mikasa, standing next to him, giggled, knowing exactly that everything would turn out perfectly fine from now on while watching those two exchanging their phone numbers, obviously liking each other.


End file.
